


Welcome to Team Tech

by SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling



Series: Tech Support [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e17 Duet, Episode: s05e17 Kapiushon, Gen, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Team Tech, Winn and Cisco watch Music Meister's musical, Winn meets Cisco and Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling/pseuds/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling
Summary: After dealing with Music Meister, Kara tells Winn about the magical, musical universe she and Barry visited. Winn receives a DVD of the Superflash musical, with a note encouraging him to share. Who better to watch it with than that Cisco fellow?ORWinn meets Cisco and Felicity and officially becomes a member of Team Tech.





	Welcome to Team Tech

**Author's Note:**

> We have had several crossovers now and Winn and Cisco still haven't met, so here's my version. This serves as the first one shot in a series of Team Tech stories featuring Winn, Cisco, Felicity, Caitlin, and Curtis and guest starring many more characters from Arrowverse.

Winn and Alex were not so patiently waiting for an interdimensional portal to pop up signaling the return of Kara, J’onn, and Mon-El. It had been hours since J’onn had asked Winn to use the device that “the Cisco fellow” had created and left Alex in charge while he worked on reviving the comatose Supergirl. Winn was nervously tapping away at his keyboards, trying to figure out a way to communicate between Earths. Alex was pacing behind him as he worked. The two agents were anxious for any news about Kara.

“Why haven’t we heard anything?” Alex asked for possibly the hundredth time.

“I’m sure Kara will be ok, Papa Bear won’t let anything happen to her,” Winn tried to reassure Alex, just like he had every other time she had asked.

Alex stopped pacing and brought her hands up to her head, pulling on her own hair. “I should’ve gone, she’s my sister, I need to be there for her…”

Winn swiveled in his chair to face Alex. “Hey, Alex, come on, there’s nothing we could’ve done.”

“I could be with her right now, I know her alien DNA better than anyone! I should be the one trying to figure out what’s wrong with her! That’s it, Winn use that device. I’m going after them.”

“No, J’onn told you to stay here.”

Alex pushed his chair into the desk behind him and leaned over him, getting right into his face. “Winn, open that portal or so help me…”

“Alex look!”

Alex spun around to where Winn was pointing to see a glowing blue portal like the ones the prisoner and later J’onn had used to go to the other Earth. J’onn stepped through, followed by Mon-El, and finally Supergirl.

“Kara! Oh, thank God!” Alex cried, rushing to embrace her sister. Kara returned the hug, happy to be back home. “How are you, are you ok?”

“Yeah, Alex, I’m fine. Music Meister was just another magic weirdo.” Kara answered. 

“The Flash was incapacitated as well, but his team was very helpful,” J’onn said.

“Is Barry ok?” Winn asked. He missed The Flash.  
“Barry is fine, too. Caitlin and Cisco gave us both a clean bill of health,” Kara said.

“What? I missed meeting Cisco again?” Winn whined.

“Kara, I think I should check you out, too, just in case. The Flash and his team aren’t equipped to check aliens,” Alex said.

“No, Alex, it’s fine. I’m fine! You should go, you must have missed your date with Maggie by now.”

“But…”

“If you really want someone to check me out, Winn can do it. Go be with Maggie. If I learned anything from this, it’s that we need to be with the ones we love.”

“Yeah, I can check Kara. Go hang out with Maggie and relax,” Winn added.

Alex looked torn, but agreed in the end. Winn promised to send her updates after the check-up, and with a final hug from Kara, Alex left.

“Come on then, Supergirl, let’s make sure you’re good. I do not want to face Alex’s wrath if she thinks we are taking too long,” Winn shuddered at the thought of what Alex could do with just her index finger.

Kara swooped Winn up in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re you again.”

“Huh?” Winn, in the middle of returning the hug, stepped back to look at Kara. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Not you exactly, but Grady looked just like you, except he had a really funny accent,” Kara said.

“Ok, now I’m thinking Alex wasn’t being so overprotective. Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’m fine! The Music Meister whammied Barry and me into some made up musical world. We were singers at this night club run by a gangster. It was someone that Barry knew named Merlyn or something, but it wasn’t, because his name in the musical was Cutter. And you worked at the club too, you were the piano player. Cisco was a waiter named Pablo, and Mon-El was in love with Barry’s girlfriend Iris.”

“Woah there Dorothy, slow down with the “and you were there” stuff. Tell me the whole story.”

Kara told Winn the whole script while they checked her vitals. Winn had to admit, it didn’t sound all that bad. Until she got to the part where she and Barry had been gunned down in the middle of the mob war. But Kara showed him the unmarked skin of her stomach where the bullet wound would have been and reassured him she was fine. 

“I am so glad you are bulletproof most of the time, oh my God that scared me,” Winn sighed.

“Me too. It felt weird not having my powers there. But it was nice to see your face. I didn’t feel so alone,” Kara said as she pulled Winn in for another hug.

“I just wish I could have seen it! You know how much I love musicals.”

“Well if you ever finish this check-up, we can go watch Newsies on Netflix or something,” Kara offered.

“Yes! Ok, everything looks good, let me just send a text to Alex so she doesn’t feel the need to kill me and we can go!” Kara hopped off the examining table and the two friends headed for the exit together.

\---

The next morning Winn found a note and an unmarked DVD case at his computer in the DEO. He looked around and then back at the note, picking it up and scanning it quickly.

Dear Winn,  
Sorry you had to miss all the fun, maybe next time you can play a bigger role.  
Feel free to share!  
-MM

“MM?” Winn whispered to himself. He opened the DVD box to find a disc with the words “SuperFlash: The Musical” written on it in sharpie. Winn popped the disc into his computer and hit play. It started with someone telling Kara, who was wearing a beautiful sequin evening gown and long black gloves, that she was up. As the opening notes of “Moon River” began to play, Winn gasped in delight. There was no way that it should be possible, but it seemed that he was watching the musical that Kara and Barry had been thrown into. And sure enough, the speedster waved to Kara on the screen. Winn watched as one by one the characters were introduced, the guy named Merlyn, or Cutter Moran, seemed terrifying. Then Winn himself made an appearance, and dear God Kara was right what kind of accent was that? He was followed by Cisco-not-Cisco-Pablo. And that’s when a truly crazy inspired thought struck him.

Winn took the DVD out of his computer and put it back in the box. He grabbed it and the note and went to his lab, where the inter-dimensional portal maker that Cisco had made was kept. 

The note did tell him to feel free to share, and what better excuse would he have to finally meet this Cisco fellow than right now?

\---

Cisco was working in his own lab at Star Labs when the alarm sounded to alert them to a breacher. He picked up his Vibe glasses and gloves and raced to the portal room. He must be the only one in Star Labs, because no one else had come to the room. A blue wormhole had opened, so Cisco jammed his glasses on and got ready to blast whoever came through.

A short man wearing a cardigan and holding what looked to be a DVD box was not at all what he expected.

“Who are you?” Cisco shouted.

“Woah, hey, sorry I was looking for… oh my gosh are you Cisco?!” the man exclaimed, recognition dawning on his face.

“Why do you know me?” Cisco was sure he had never seen this guy before. 

Whoosh! Barry zoomed in wearing his Flash suit. He came to a halt beside Cisco, staring at the man across the room. “Winn?”

“Barry!”

“He knows who you are? Seriously do you even need to wear a mask anymore? Is there anyone out there that doesn’t know you’re the Flash?” Cisco said.

Barry chose to ignore Cisco and pulled off his hood. “Winn, how did you get here?”

“I used the device Cisco gave Kara.”

“Kara? He knows Supergirl too?”

“I’m from Kara’s Earth. I work with her and J’onn at the DEO,” Winn explained.

“Yeah, Winn’s the resident tech genius of Earth-38. We worked together when I accidentally traveled to Supergirl’s Earth and I first met Kara. I didn’t know you work for the DEO now, that’s awesome man!” Barry said, walking over to Winn to give him a hug which was happily returned.

“I figured I could put my tech skills to better use than just being an IT guy at CatCo.” 

“Speaking of, how’s James? I was surprised to see some other guy here, I thought Kara and James would be great together.”

“You and everyone else. James is good, he’s running CatCo now while Cat’s on sabbatical. He’s also moonlighting as a hero, and he’s really good at it if I do say so myself…”

“Look, not to interrupt this happy reunion or anything,” Cisco cut in, “but why are you here? Is everything ok, did something happen to Supergirl?”

“Oh, sorry, no I found this at work and the note told me to share so I figured you would want to see it.” Winn held up the DVD box he was holding.

Cisco squinted at the box. “Why would I want to see that?”

“It’s a video of the musical that Kara and Barry did for Music Meister,” Winn said. Barry groaned and dropped his head into his hands, trying to hide his face that was flushed with embarrassment.

Cisco’s eyes lit up and a huge grin broke out on his face. “You mean I can make a gif of Barry singing?! Hell yeah, follow me, we can watch it in my lab.”

Winn hurried to follow Cisco through the building. “Where are we? Is this the Flash’s headquarters?”

“This is Star Labs. It used to be a center for research and development run by Harrison Wells, but after his particle accelerator exploded the whole facility was shut down. We use it for Flash HQ now.”

“Is that how Barry got his powers? A particle accelerator explosion would mean dark matter, and I always wondered about Barry’s origin story.”

“You know your stuff. Barry was struck by lightning during the particle accelerator explosion, which affected his cells and caused his super speed.”

“That is so cool!” Winn squealed. The two tech geniuses had made it to Cisco’s lab. Cisco made grabby hands for the DVD box, which Winn happily passed over. Cisco loaded the movie and pressed play. 

“Did you watch this already?” Cisco asked.

“Not all of it. Once I figured out what it was, I wanted to share it with someone. And Kara’s told me a lot about you and I’ve been wanting to meet you for a while, so it was a win-win for me really. Kara told me all about it though, and I have some questions about some people in this.”

“Sure, we can share intel. Ooh it’s starting!”

Their attention was pulled toward the screen, where Kara was singing. Cisco’s eyebrows raised in surprise and appreciation for Kara’s voice. They made comments throughout the movie.

“Pitchy? Rude. Kara’s singing was delightful!” Winn argued.

“I can’t believe he put a dab in the choreography, like seriously what kind of… wait did you see Barry trying to do the dance?! I need to make a list of stuff to gif oh my god!” Cisco cackled.

“You have a great voice, Cisco, wow!”

“So do you, dude, look at you belt that!”

“Someone just knocked out Barry!”

“It’s Stein, what the hell?” Cisco quickly explained that Martin Stein was one half of a nuclear-powered superhero, and Winn was supremely jealous and wanted to meet Firestorm. Cisco also told Winn about Joe when Barry’s adoptive father appeared, and Iris when her picture was given to their superhero friends.

“Don’t go digging around in the dirt, you might not like what you find? How ominous is that, like way to be creepy other me,” Cisco commented.

“Oh, ew, I’m with Kara that’s gross,” Winn complained at seeing Mon-El and Iris kissing.

“Same, ugh Iris and Barry are so married. She should not be kissing this guy.”

“Sometimes I wish I could live in a musical, look at how easy it was to get them to tell their fathers about their love,” Winn sighed. Cisco was too busy wheezing about Stein and Joe being Iris’s dads and Barry’s ‘I love musicals’ reaction.

They sang along to Barry and Kara’s duet, laughing at the lyrics of “Super Friend” and applauding wildly when it was over. Their excitement quickly turned to worry as the mob war started outside the club.

“This must have been what caused their crash yesterday,” Cisco said.

“Kara told me about this, but it’s so much worse seeing it,” Winn added. Iris and Mon-El appeared on the screen as themselves. “How did they get there?”

“Oh, when Caitlin said we were losing them, I vibed Iris and Mon-El into the musical to help,” Cisco explained.

“You vibed… what?” Winn was even more confused. Cisco promised to explain after the movie, and they watched the end in silence. Iris and Mon-El saved the heroes with a kiss, and the screen went dark.

“Woah that was intense. And totally awesome!” Cisco cried. 

“Yeah it was! Now tell me about this vibe thing.” Winn listened as Cisco explained his powers. “Oh man, your powers are cool! Your origin story sucks, like sorry you had to die to get your powers, but vibing and breaching sounds great.”

“There was a definite learning curve, but it has been pretty sweet,” Cisco admitted. Cisco’s phone began to ring, and he accepted the face time request. “Hey Felicity, what’s up?”

Winn leaned over to look at the screen and saw a blonde woman with glasses. She looked worried, and as if she hadn’t slept in a while. 

“Cisco, I need some help, Oliver’s… wait who’s that?”

“Oh, this is Winn. He’s the us for Supergirl. Winn, this is Felicity she works with the Green Arrow.” Cisco introduced.

“Wow, the Flash, Firestorm, Vibe, Green Arrow, how many heroes do you have in this universe?” Winn wondered.

“Dude, so many,” Cisco grinned. They turned their attention back to the woman on the phone. “What do you need, Felicity?”

“Oliver’s been missing for a few days. Adrian Chase has him, but we haven’t been able to track him to find Oliver. If you aren’t busy, I was hoping you might retask your satellite and help us check surveillance cameras?”

“All’s quiet in Central City. We just did battle with some magic guy that sent Barry and Kara to a magical, musical universe with singing and dancing,” Cisco said.

“Team Flash gets all the fun villains.” Felicity grumbled. “So, you’ll help? Winn I’m not sure what your expertise is, but if you’re Supergirl’s tech guy…”

“Oh, I can definitely help, tell me what city you’re in and I’ll start hacking security cams while Cisco works on the satellite.” Winn answered.

After a few hours of writing algorithms and hacking systems with little success, Felicity called it a night to let their programs run. “Thanks for your help, guys. And Winn, I’m impressed. Welcome to Team Tech. I need to sleep, I’ll let you know when we find him.” She signed off.

“This has been fun, but I need to get back to my Earth. I hope Supergirl didn’t have any emergencies while I was away.”

“We should set up a communication device between our Earth’s so we can talk. It was nice having you today, and thanks for sharing the video. And like Felicity said, anytime you want to visit, we’d love to have you.” Cisco said. He opened a breach for Winn, who waved and stepped through to the DEO. Cisco smiled as the breach closed. He had the feeling that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
